A camera lens can be costly and it is one of the more difficult accessories to maintain and transport.
High resolution photographs depend to a large extent upon the quality of the lens employed and the presence of dust or other particulate matter on the lens surface can result in a photo of diminished quality. Moreover, the ability of a lens to converge rays and focus properly can be impaired by any impact or misuse usually associated with handling and, therefore, it is necessary to give this equipment the care which it deserves.
Moreover, most photographers and hobbyists find it desirable to have on hand during their photo taking sessions a variety of lenses which can be used interchangeably to account for variations in lighting and to achieve various effects. However, there is no apparatus presently available which can be used to maintain, carry or otherwise transport a camera lens either alone or in conjunction with a camera or other photographic equipment.